ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Charmcaster (Earth-68)
This is the version of Charmcaster that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. She's appeared in the John Smith 10 franchise, John Smith 10: Final Fantasy, and Ryder 10. She was initially a villain, but became a friend/frenemy of John, before returning as a full blown ally. While she still has a rivalry with Gwen, it is not as strong. She is a love interest of John Smith. Appearance She takes her UAF appearance. Powers and Abilities Charmcaster is a sorceress, wielding magic and mana for battle. She knows a wide variety of spells, and can summon Stone Creatures. After returning to Ledgerdomain, she becomes a master magician, and is even more powerful with the Alpha Rune. History Charmcaster first appears in disguise as Caroline, when John bumps into her. He flirts with her, and the two walk, having a good talk. John leaves her to go to his date with Julie, which slightly irritates her. John is taken off to Galvan Prime, in which Charmcaster summons Stone Creatures to attack Bellwood. After John returns, she reveals she's attacking because he "turned her down," revealing some level of attraction and anger towards him. She is defeated and arrested. Charmcaster, along with her uncle Hex, are recruited by Albedo into the Negative 10, to fight John and his friends. She initially battles Gwen, but retreats to the castle with the others. After John gains access to Ultimate forms, he defeats the Negative 10. However, he allows Charmcaster and Hex to escape arrest, the two "owing John one." Charmcaster is insulted by the charity, but Hex accepts it. Charmcaster comes to John for help, after finding the Door to Anywhere, allowing her to enter Ledgerdomain. She tells John about her past, where she, Hex and her father Spellbinder lived in Ledgerdomain, which was ruled by Adwaita. Adwaita killed Spellbinder while Hex escaped Ledgerdomain with Charmcaster. John agrees to help. Gwen and Kevin reluctantly join the two into Ledgerdomain, where they struggle against Adwaita. However, they win when Charmcaster takes the Alpha Rune from him. The heroes escape, but Charmcaster stays behind, claiming she was going to save her people. She returns later when John goes in to save her. However, it's revealed that she's taken over Ledgerdomain, having gone mad by the power of the Alpha Rune. She sacrifices everyone in Ledgerdomain to the "Lord of the Underworld" in exchange for reviving her father. However, Spellbinder refuses to stay alive with that sacrifice, and the deal is reversed. Her true name, Hope, is revealed. When Aggregor enters Ledgerdomain to obtain the Alpha Rune, one of the pieces of the Infinity Map, John and the others chase after him. They make it to Charmcaster first, but she attacks them. They are attacked by Aggregor, and they fight together. However, Aggregor uses his powers to fataly burn Charmcaster, taking the Alpha Rune. John tries to use Alien X to revive her, but it doesn't allow it. Charmcaster says it's alright, as she dies. This death greatly affects John, him going on a vendetta against Aggregor. He becomes angry, and willing to pick a fight with anything. This became a re-occuring theme when John experiences the death of a friend. Charmcaster is later brought back to life by Phantom, along with several others. However, she is the only one to escape his control, returning to Ledgerdomain. She rejoins with Hex, as Phantom returns Adwaita to power. Adwaita takes control, forcing Charmcaster and Hex into hiding. John appears to find out what was going on, and to find help, when he was speechless to find her. Hex agrees to help John, though Charmcaster is reluctant to fight Phantom. She and Hex joins Team Heroes, and compete in the New War Games. She first battles Rojo in the second round, winning with ease. She battles Enoch in the third round, killing him. The fourth round occurs in Ledgerdomain, which she battles Psyphon, who was using armor to absorb the mana of Ledgerdomain. She beats him by disabling his armor. She fights Xylene in the sixth round, winning. In the last round, Hex battles Darkstar and loses, being killed. Charmcaster goes into shock, but still goes into battle against Gwen, attacking in a blind rage. John snaps her out of it, using her real name. She fights well, but is defeated, knocked out. Gwen goes to kill her, but John gets in the way, stopping her. John takes her off stage. Charmcaster witnesses John's victory against Zs'Skayr, as the New Chess Pieces retreat. She later tells John about how she was revived, and joins in the attack on Phantom's castle. She is teamed with Animo and Sunder, and they don't get along. They work out their differences, but are defeated and captured. Charmcaster is affected by Animo's de-evolution bomb, and fights John. John reverses the effects, and she joins him in fighting off Phantom's forces. She assists Tack to defeat Zombozo, the new leader of the New Chess Pieces. Afterwards, she returns to Ledgerdomain. She makes a return much later, when Psyphon attacks. Psyphon had taken over Ledgerdomain, locking her and Adwaita away. John finds and frees her, and the two defeat Psyphon. Charmcaster repairs the damage Psyphon did, and returns to her home. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) *Azmuth (episode) (first appearance; as Caroline) *In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) (first physical appearance) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Out of Luck (death) Phantom Watch *Lost Magic (first re-appearance) *Dark Magic *Wanted (John Smith 10) *The Gathering *New Chess Pieces (episode) *War Games Revived *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) Omniverse * Charm the King (first re-appearance) * Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10) * Final Siege Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Charmcaster is a member of The Shadows, and is responsible for reviving their leader, Phantom. She is one of his most loyal servants. She uses her Caroline disguise to get close to President Michael. After trying to use the Sister Ray to power Phantom even more, she is defeated and killed. Appearances *North Crater (as cloaked figure) *Weapon *Escape From Midgar (in Caroline Disguise) *The Huge Materia (voice only) *Sister Ray (in Caroline Disguise) *Ultimate Power (in Caroline Disguise and true form) (death) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Charmcaster appears to Lucky Girl, appearing to assist Lucky Girl in her search for the Old One. She plans to have Lucky Girl help to get to Ledgerdomain. They succeed, after taking the Charms of Bezel from Hex, and lure Ryder's team into Ledgerdomain as a distraction for Adwaita. Charmcaster sacrifices Lucky Girl to the Old One to revive her father Spellbinder, but this gets reversed. Charmcaster is devastated by his comments, and is presumably killed by Adwaita. Appearances * Tough Luck (Ryder 10) * Where the Magic Happens (Ryder 10) Wanderer * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) * Omni Crew Origins: Eon Trivia *She is one of the few villains to be a love interest. **It is possible that her feelings for John brought her onto his side. *When she dies, she wipes away John's tears. This is a stable in death scenes in the series. *Her name changes from Charmcaster to Hope in text sites due to who is talking to her. If it is someone who refers to her as Hope, she is Hope. When they refer to her as Charmcaster, she is Charmcaster. *Her rivalry against Gwen takes a different form in this series, not being the main focus. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Magic Users Category:John Smith 10 Category:Revived Characters